1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to conducting mechanisms and, more particularly, to a conducting mechanism electrically connected to a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as wireless keyboards, are generally powered by batteries. A conducting mechanism electrically connects the batteries to the device.
A commonly structured electronic device includes a main body, a battery, and a conducting mechanism. The main body forms a battery bay. The conducting mechanism includes an engaging member and a spring fixed to the engaging member. The engaging member is positioned in a bottom of the battery bay. When the battery is received in the battery bay, the anode of the battery resists the spring.
However, the spring of the conducting mechanism, deformed when external force is applied, is likely to contact the conducting inner surface of the battery bay, resulting in a short circuit of the battery.
Therefore, a conducting mechanism which overcomes the described limitations is desirable.